


Ámame, muéstrame, dime

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mocking, Showing Off
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Te miraste en el espejo ese día, Hikka?”“Bien no, no lo hizo. No soy tú o Yamada, no me agrado tanto. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme lo macroscópico que no vi?”“Macroscópico es la palabra adecuada.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Ámame, muéstrame, dime

**Ámame, muéstrame, dime**

A Hikaru nunca lo había molestado cuando su novio tomaba la iniciativa.

No pasaba a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía siempre acababa más que bien por el mayor.

Pues cuando habían vuelto a casa y Yuto lo había arrastrado en la habitación, su ropa desaparecida en menos que un minuto, Hikaru había seguido la corriente, sin hacer preguntas.

El celo que había puesto el menor para hacerlo completamente enloquecer, también, le decía que cualquiera fuera que le había pasado, tenía que ser algo bueno.

Hikaru ahora tenía dificultades con la respiración. No podía recordar de haberse corrido tan fuerte hace tiempo, y su corazón parecía estar tratando de saltarle afuera del pecho.

Se dejó ir contra el colchón, dejando a Yuto en más o menos el mismo estado, y tuvo apenas éxito de tirar la manta para cubrirlos, antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de no desmayar.

No podía decir cuánto hubiera pasado, pero un poco de tiempo después oyó a Yuto a su lado reír.

Encontró la fuerza de girarse para mirarlo, curioso.

“No creo que en este momento reír sea apropiado.” le dijo. “Estoy a punto de estirar la pata, en caso que no lo hayas notado.”

“Oh, lo hice.” le dijo Yuto, girándose de su lado, mirándolo intensamente. “Reía de eso. Ya no eres tan joven, ¿verdad?” se burló de él, luego se alejó rápido cuando vio que el brazo de Hikaru trataba de alcanzarlo.

Sabía que el mayor no iba a moverse más de así para buscar su venganza.

“Ven aquí.” se quejó. Viendo que el menor tenía la distancia, y seguía riendo como a una colegiala, puso los ojos en blanco. “De verdad, ven aquí. Prometo que no trataré de golpearte.” sonrió. “Además, si de verdad estoy a punto de morir, al menos quiero tenerte cerca durante mis últimos momentos.” bromó.

El razonamiento pareció bastante para convencer a Yuto, que se movió poco a poco hasta que no estaba acostado contra el costado de su novio, permitiendo compasivamente al mayor de acariciarle la espalda desnuda.

“Mmh. Eso es mejor.” murmuró contra la clavícula de Hikaru, besándolo allí.

“No te pongas a ronronear, sabes qué me pone loco.” bromó Yaotome.

“No me acurruques si no quieres que lo haga.” contestó Yuto, arqueando la columna mientras las caricias del mayor se movían abajo, haciéndole cosquillas.

“Nunca me podría privar de un tal placer.” Hikaru sonrió. “Soy sólo un viejo, parece, ¿no? Es un milagro que tenga éxito de hacer más que esto, hoy en día.”

Yuto rio abiertamente y asintió.

“Increíble, sin duda.” estuvo de acuerdo. “No tendrías que haber encontrado un novio más joven, si sabías qué no podías seguir el paso.

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, volviendo la caricia en un suave arañazo.

“No es que sea un viejo pervertido y tú mi joven amante.” dijo, deslizando más bajo las sábanas, sus ojos ahora a la misma altura que los de Yuto.

El menor hizo una sonrisita, llevando una mano al pelo de Hikaru para quitárselo de la cara.

“Es exactamente como es.” lo contradijo. “_Eres_ un viejo pervertido y yo tu joven amante.”

“Si acaso, Yutti, _yo_ soy tu joven amante. ¿Tengo que acordarte de quien fue lo que prácticamente asaltó el otro en cuanto entramos en casa?”

Yuto hizo una mueca; por una vez, no parecía tener una respuesta lista.

“Bien...” dijo después de unos segundos, levantándose un poco. “No es que protestaste mucho, de todas formas.” le hizo notar. “Además, no es toda mi culpa.”

Hikaru sonrió, triunfante.

“Sabía qué tenía que haber pasado algo.” le dijo, subido. “Lo siento amor, pero tú tampoco eres tan joven, no es propio de ti iniciar algo de repente sin una razón desencadenante.”

Yuto pareció profundamente ofendido mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en el colchón.

“¿Qué significa eso? Ni siquiera iniciaba nada cuando tenía dieciocho años, para tu información. No soy esa clase de persona.” se quejó, cruzando los brazos.

Hikaru hizo una mueca y se acercó a él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

“No puedo saberlo. No estaba contigo cuando tenías dieciocho años.” comentó, un poco amargo. “¿Podemos dejar esto atrás? De verdad, quiero saber lo que te pasó para llevarte a tener este _muy_ apreciado sexo a las cinco de la tarde de un miércoles.” besó de su hombro a su cuello, acabando detrás su oreja. “Muy, muy apreciado.”

A pesar de todo, Yuto rio.

“Bien, no es que tengas que reasegurarme sobre el hecho que te gustó el sexo por sí mismo, Hikka. Eso es un hecho.” comentó, girándose y levantando la cabeza para mostrar al mayor las marcas en su cuello. Se movió adelante, entrelazando las piernas con las del mayor, acabando sentado encima a él, dejando que Hikaru se tumbara en el colchón. Luego Yuto se asomó, apoyando el mentón encima a su pecho, mirándolo en los ojos. “Vale. Pero no vas a ser agradecido con lo que desencadenó esto.” respiró hondo. “Fue el último episodio del ItaJan.”

Hikaru se concentró en el episodio en cuestión y asintió.

“¿Yuya, Dai-chan y yo en bici a lo largo de Kisarazu?” preguntó confirmación.

“Exactamente eso.” Yuto asintió.

“¿Y qué?” Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar lo que pudiera haber pasado para que su novio reaccionara de esa manera. “Juro, sólo comemos y pedaleamos. No veo sexo por ningún lado.”

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco y subió un poco, dando un rápido beso a los labios del mayor.

“Bendita ingenuidad.” se burló de él, sonriendo. “¿Te miraste en el espejo ese día, Hikka?”

Hikaru empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

“Bien no, no lo hizo. No soy tú o Yamada, no me agrado _tanto_. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme lo macroscópico que no vi?”

Yuto se mordió el labio inferior, travieso.

“Macroscópico es la palabra adecuada.” rio. “De verdad, tendrías que controlar como pareces cuando te ponen ropa, Hikka. Ver lo que muestran y tal.” dijo, esperando de ser bastante elocuente ahora.

Sin embargo, le tomó a Hikaru un poco de tiempo para entender.

“¿Estamos hablando de la ropa de ciclista? Qué pasaba mal con...” y luego la realización, y Yuto podía jurar de nunca haberlo visto sonrojar tanto. “¡Nakajima Yuto!” gritó, empujando el menor y sentándose recto. “¡No puedo creer que acabaste viendo eso!”

Yuto se encogió de hombros, ni una pizca de culpa en la cara.

“No es que hiciste nada para ocultarlo, Hikka. Estaba ahí para que lo viera. Para que _todo el mundo_ lo viera.” siseó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No entiendo como el personal te haya permitido de salir al aire de esa manera. ¿No saben que la gente mira el show? Puedo sólo imaginar lo que pensaron las fans. Eso es como nacen las leyendas urbanas, ¿sabes? No me sorprendería ver aumentar el número de tus uchiwa al próximo concierto.” frunció los labios, poniendo un aire enojado.

Hikaru, perdida la incredulidad, tuvo éxito de hacer una risita, acercándose otra vez, abrazándolo y besándole una mejilla.

“Si hubiera sabido que me hacía falta sólo eso para gustar a la gente...” bromó, teniendo a Yuto fuerte mientras luchaba para liberarse.

“¡Idiota!” reprochó al mayor. “Tú estarás cómodo pensando que todas nuestras fans, probablemente muchos senpai y _nuestros padres_ pudieron echar un vistazo a las joyas de la corona, pero yo no lo estoy. Para nada.”

Hikaru rio en alta voz, haciendo fuerza para que el menor girara su cabeza al ángulo correcto para que lo pudiera besar.

“Te quiero, Yuto.” lo informó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Te enojó qué todas esas personas pudieron echar un vistazo a algo que es tuyo de derecho?” le preguntó, condescendiente.

“Claro que sí.” confirmó Yuto. “Está ya bastante malo cuando imaginan, no necesitábamos confirmaciones del hecho que lo tienes como un caba...”

“¡Yuto!” Hikaru lo paró, riendo. “Bien, ¿al menos el neopreno me hizo justicia? No querría publicitar mal el producto.” bromó.

Se esperaba que el menor tratara otra vez de escaparse, pero en cambio Yuto se encogió de hombros.

“¿Viste cómo me eché encima a ti?” dijo, amargo. “Toma la pista.”

Hikaru asintió unas veces, pensativo, tratando de ocultar otra risa.

“Está sorprendente, de verdad, como después de todo esto tiempo algo tan trivial tenga este efecto en ti. ¿No estás acostumbrado con lo auténtico? De verdad, me pregunto lo que estarán pensando todas las fans, podría ser interesante. Tal vez tendría que navegar por internet y ver si escribieron algo sobre eso.”

Otra vez, Yuto no protestó.

“Broma como quieres.” comentó, lacónico. “La próxima vez ten cuidado de no exhibirte accidentalmente mientras rodas.”

Hikaru se puso a acariciar su brazo lentamente, y ahora la sonrisa no estaba tan en broma como antes.

“Visto donde llevó, no sé si puedo prometerlo.” murmuró contra la piel del menor, sus labios moviéndose bajo desde la sien.

Yuto suspiró.

“Vale. Sólo sigue teniéndome enganchado con lo auténtico, y no me servirás la versión televisiva en neopreno para sacar chispas. Prometo.”

Hikaru rio y asintió.

“Es tuyo.” susurró, lamiéndole una oreja, y ni siquiera le interesaba como sonara increíblemente cursi, considerando el sujeto.

Tendría que haber agradecido al personal para la ropa, de todas formas. Era muy raro, pero a veces el ItaJan jugaba realmente de su lado.

Y en el de Yuto, aparentemente. 


End file.
